Qui est ce ?
by Melsss
Summary: Severus est fait prisonnier après que Voldemort ait découvert qu'il était agent double. Un mystérieux inconnu vient lui rendre visite lors de sa captivité..........
1. Captif

Disclaimer: JK Rowling.

**Qui est-ce ?**

Captif

-Bonsoir professeur dit une voix suave qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Etes vous bien installé ? rit la personne tapie dans l'ombre.

-qui est là ?

-essayez de deviner…… oh ! bien sur, que suis-je bête vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous n'avez que d'yeux pour vos Serpentards chéris ainsi que pour certains Gryffondor….

-qui êtes vous ?

-Serdaigle, c'est à Serdaigle que m'a envoyé ce maudit choixpeau, alors que moi je ne rêvais que d'une chose ! Je voulais être Serpentard, c'était mon désir le plus cher, être avec mes compatriotes, et vous. Peut être aurions nous été bons amis ou même plus…Voyez-vous, ce petit détail a changé ma vie de bien des manières. J'ai tout de suite été rejetée par les miens. Je pense qu'il vous ait facile d'imaginer les conséquences de la déception de mes parents, mais là n'est pas le plus important. Bien sur, se faire accepter en tant que mangemort n'a pas été facile, mais curieusement, quand j'ai appris au maître votre véritable identité, je veux dire celle d'agent double et que je l'ai prouvé, je suis largement remonté dans l'estime de tous.Voyez-vous, tous les problèmes se résolvent. Sauf un …

- qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Grogna Rogue.

-mais j'y viens, ne soyez pas impatient, nous avons tout notre temps, votre cellule n'est-elle pas confortable ? Le maître a été généreux je dois l'avouer, vous mettre un lit et des drap propres de surcroît ! Il doit vraiment vous apprécier pour vous faire de telles faveurs ou devrai-je dire il vous a apprécié. Continua la voix.

Le professeur ne répondit pas.

-Je disais donc que le choix de ce maudit choipeaux m'a apporté beaucoup d'ennui qui se sont plus ou moins arrangés, sauf un. Savez vous lequel professeur ?

-non

-non bien sur que vous ne savez pas ! répondit la vois en colère. Puis plus calmement :

-Au cours des sept années que j'ai passé à Poudlard jamais vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de ma présence, jamais un regard, jamais une remarque même désagréable a mon égard, rien. Même mes copies étaient vierges de tous commentaires. Que de l'indifférence. J'aurai même préféré votre mépris mais rien ! Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être rejeté de toute part ? Ça oui vous savez, mais au moins les gens savent que vous existez. Savez-vous ce que c'est que de crier à plein poumon sans que personne ne tourne le regard sur vous ? Que les gens vous bousculent sans même sans rendre compte ? Et d'aimer à en mourir sans que la personne ne vous voie ni même qu'elle sache que vous existez ?

-…

-ça non, vous ne savez pas, hé oui cher professeur, j'ai aimé, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour un regard de votre part, mais rien. J'ai commencé par faire exploser mon chaudron assez régulièrement pour attirer votre attention, mais vous étiez comme sourd, comme absorbé autre part, vous pensiez certainement à ces petits Gryfondors que vous affectionnez tant. Vous preniez tellement de plaisir a vous faire haïr d'eux, au moins ils éprouvaient quelque chose pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Puis j'ai changé de tactique, je suis devenue la meilleure, mais là encore rien, pas un compliment ni une insulte comme quoi je ne vous arriverai de toute manière jamais à la cheville. Et moi comme une idiote je continuais de vous aimer, de vous comprendre, d'essayer de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cet air mystérieux. Oh non je vous voit venir, je ne vous ai pas choisit vous parce que vous étiez le plus détesté des professeur, le rejeté comme moi, bien au contraire, je savais qu'en vous, vous étiez plein de ressources que ces idiots ignoraient. A travers vos grandes robes large je voyais ce corps se mouvoir et réagir. Il n'a jamais réagit envers moi, par contre je vous ai vu vous amouraché de Granger, je voyait les érections qu'elle déclanchait chez vous par un simple regard. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait un devoir de devenir meilleure qu'elle, mais vous n'avez rien vu. Qu'est-ce qui vous a tant attiré chez elle?

- vous racontez n'importe quoi !

-souhaitez-vous qu'on vérifie ça avec du _veritasérum_ ? Je crois me souvenir que vous affectionnez particulièrement cette potion. Il suffit de si peu pour découvrir les plus grands secrets cachés. Oh j'oubliais, vous ne l'aimez plus tant que ça depuis que Granger vous a cracher au visage que vous la répugnez alors que vous veniez de la lui faire ingurgiter.

La voix se mit à rire d'un rire glacial.

-je vais partir sur cet excellent souvenir, au revoir professeur, à bientôt ! Oh mais j'allais oublié !

Une assiette de soupe et une miche de pain apparurent sur la petite table.

-ne me remerciez pas de mon extrême générosité, le maître veux peut être vous voir mort, mais moi pas, pas pour l'instant, on a encore tellement de choses a se dire !

--------------------

-Bonsoir professeur, êtes vous en forme pour une nouvelle discussion ou bien est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? C'est qu'on a été bien occupé à changer quelques plans, c'est donc votre faute si votre repas arrive si tard. Sans vous pour contrarier les précédents, nous n'aurions pas eu a les refaire !

A ses mots une purée avec des morceaux de jambon apparue sur la table.

-manger je ne tiens pas a être coupé par les cris de votre estomac.

-je voulais savoir comment vous êtes arriver a convaincre Dumbledor pour qu'il vous garde a ses cotés. Voici ma version : vous vous êtes fait pardonner parce que vous lui avez fait pitié. Votre sale caractère haineux, fougueux, ténébreux l'a intrigué, tout comme moi je dois l'avouer, ce qui l'a poussé a vouloir en savoir plus, alors vous lui avez certainement raconter votre histoire d'enfant battu, du fait que vous n'avez pas eu une vie heureuse, que vous êtes un mangemort abusé par Voldemort. Ne me répondez pas maintenant, finissez de manger. Je me demande aussi si vous avez obtenu réellement de la reconnaissance de sa part de vous être sacrifier comme espion, car je suis sure vous saviez que votre rôle était le plus risqué. Ma question énoncée plus clairement est : êtes vous glorifié par ceux qui vous haïssent pour je cite « ces services rendus a la communauté sorcière » ?

- qu'est que ça peut vous faire ?

-ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous attendez de la vie et des gens qui vous ont « sauvé ».

-Oui j'ai fait pitié à Dumbledor, et non je n'ai aucun retour pour ce que je fais. Vous êtes satisfaite ?

- Qu'attendez vous du futur ?

-la mort.

-je veux dire dans l'idéal, une femme ? Des enfants ?

-je n'y pense pas. Et vous ?

-oh ! Dans l'idéal, hé bien, je n'aurait pas rejoint les mangemort pour vous prouver mon existence mon importance ? Vous m'auriez remarquée à l'école, on aurait construit quelque chose ensemble, en cachette au départ puis à ma sortie on aurai pu vivre heureux aux yeux de tous. Je vais continuer de rêver dans mes appartements, bonne nuit.

---------------------

-Professeur ? Vous dormez encore ?

-non.

-bonjour !

-………

-en repensant a nos précédentes conversations je me suis demandé a part Granger, avez-vous déjà aimé une femme ?

-……..

-ou un homme ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Granger, elle ne m'a jamais arraché des érections, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Potter ?

-non

-qui ?

- si je réponds, vous me laisser voir votre visage ?

-non, je continue a vous nourrir c'est déjà pas mal !

-alors vous ne saurez pas.

-je dois partir, réfléchissez-y, vous venez de raté votre petit déjeuné !

--------------------

-Bonsoir, vous avez changé d'avis ?

-non

-je vous reconnais bien la rit la voix. Avez-vous faim ? J'ai apporté du poulet.

-pourquoi ?

-je veux que vous restiez en vie.

-pourquoi ?

-vous m'avez beaucoup fait souffrir, mais je vous aime toujours, c'est tout.

-alors pourquoi vous ne me libérez pas ?

-j'ai mes propres raisons, vous saurez certainement un jour. Ou pas ! A part cet élève que vous avez aimé, quelqu'un d'autre ?

-je n'ai aimé qu'elle.

-j'ai au moins le plaisir d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas gay ! Le savait-elle ?

-non

-pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

-alors vous l'aimez toujours dit la voix déçue.

-------------------

Elle partit. Elle ne revint pas durant trois jours mais à son réveil il trouva toujours de quoi manger.

-je vous ai manqué ?

-pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenue ?

-La guerre, la guerre, la guerre. Oui je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiéter ! Nos adversaires ont été je dois l'avouer remarquable ! Vos chers petits Gryffondor se battent avec une telle ferveur ! Lucius a bien blessé Londubat, mais il se remettra ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint les mangemorts ? Je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour moi.

-en effet pas tout a fait, mais je vous ai dit que j'avais mes raisons.

-Vous semblez si ravie de m'apprendre que vous avez subie des pertes.

-Vous vous trompez lourdement ! J'essaye simplement de vous amadouer, si j'y arrive peut être me feriez vous vos faveurs…

A ces mots elle partit.

--------------------

-Bonjour professeur ! La nuit a été bonne ? Avez-vous rêvé de votre petite serdaigle inconnue ?

-bonjour

-hum, y a déjà du progrès…je viens vous avertir que vous allez rester seul un moment.

-combien de temps ?

-je ne sais pas, je ne choisis pas le temps que dure une bataille. Mais elle risque d'être importante. Tachez de vous rationner je ne pourrais pas revenir. En fait, je ne reviendrai peut être pas. Prenez soin de vous.

-Attendez ! Montrez moi votre visage !

-vous ne perdez pas le nord hein ! Y a quand même des chances que je m'en sorte, priez pour moi !

-j'insiste……..

Elle sembla hésiter. Elle lui lança un sort pour le rendre aveugle. Elle ouvrit la cellule après s'être débarrassée de sa baguette :

-restez calme, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Elle lui prit les mains et les posa sur son visage. Il le parcourut. La peau était douce, les cils longs, la bouche un peu pulpeuse, le nez droit. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau était de plus en plus saccadé. Elle dégagea ses mains et posa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Les idées du professeur s'embrouillèrent. Elle le laissa la encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

-au revoir Severus.

----------------------------

-Bonjour professeur……

-Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez été blessé ?

-que de sollicitude pour votre geôlier ! Rien de grave.

-Comment……

-mal je le crains, j'ai bien peur que la guerre ne sois bientôt finit.

-est-ce que…….

-ils sont toujours vivants, enfin, la plupart, Tonks est morte, un Weasley aussi, les autres je ne les connais pas.

-et vous ?

-je ne peux pas vous dire, je ne les connais pas bien, leurs masques m'en empêchent. Mais Lucius est mort, son fils l'a tué. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, je dois aller penser le maître.

------------------------------

-Vous dormez Severus ?

- je vous écoute, pour que vous veniez en pleine nuit c'est que ça doit être grave.

-le dernier acte est pour demain. Vous serez libre demain, enfin je pense.

-comment ?

-je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est nos derniers instants ensemble. J'ai décider de vous parler un peu plus de moi pour que peut être vous ayez une vague image qui vous revienne. Le jour du bal de ma sixième année je vous aie invité à danser. Vous vous rappelez ? Je portais une robe noire avec des croisillons dans le dos. J'avoue que je n'étais pas trop mal, cette robe m'a valu quelques regards. Le votre surtout. J'ai cru que j'allai mourir de bonheur, mais évidemment vous avez refusez de danser et avez continuer de m'ignorer du mieux que vous le pouviez.

-Andy……..

Elle eu un sursaut : il savait…..

Elle allait partir mais il se mit à tousser comme un forcené, il avait du mal à respirer.

-Severus !Votre feinte ne marche pas avec moi!

Mais il continuait de s'étouffer.

Elle entra dans la cellule toujours sur ses gardes. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Severus ! Ca va ?

Il l'agrippa et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força le passage pour venir y trouver sa langue. Elle répondit a son baisé, sa langue caressant celle de son amour. Puis dans un moment de lucidité :

-ça va ?

-Non, j'ai très envie de toi oqueta-t-il alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres et commençait à la caresser.

Il l'a délesta de sa cape, passa ses mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt et lui caressa le bas du dos provoquant en elle une montée de chaleur.

Sévérus, je dois partir...

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

Ellecommença à lui déboutonner sa robe alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cou le parcourant de milles baisés. Elle gémit.La robe enlevée, elle caressa le torse musclé sur le tee-shirt. Ne se satisfaisant plus du peu de morceau de chaire a sa porté Severus lui enleva son pull en même tant que sa chemise. Un frisson parcouru son corps, le froid leur rappelait où ils étaient. Le constatant, il l'a devança en enlevant son tee-shirt et se collant a elle. Il était brûlant et son corps la réchauffa en un instant. Les caresses inexpertes de son élève l'embrasaient en tout points. Il descendit vers sa poitrine qu'il libéra du soutient gorge d'un coup de main. De ses lèvres il titilla le mamelon qui pointait lui arrachant de nouveau gémissements. Elle se cambra pour mieux offrir sa poitrine aux baisés et caresses. Elle passa ses mains dans le pantalon du captif passant sous son caleçon attrapant ses fesses et le rapprochant encore plus près d'elle. Il descendit plus bat lui faisant des baisés papillon sur le ventre. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon le faisant glisser sur ses hanches dont il profita pour les caresser. Enfin la boucle de la ceinture du male défaite, elle s'attaqua aux boutons, pas évident avec ce sexe tendu dessous qui tirait le tissu. Severus la releva et la porta sur le lit, il finit de la mettre nue et se chargea de finir d'enlever son pantalon. Il s'allongea sur elle sentant sa respiration haletante sur son visage il lui reprit les lèvres pour un baisé enflammé. Son amour en avait profité pour glisser sa main dans le caleçon lui caressant le sexe et lui arrachant un grognement rauque.

-Viens Severus lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Ilenleva son caleçon, un rayon de lumière lui permit de voir ses yeux embués de désir. Il l'a posséda.

-tu as mal ?

-un peu

-tu aurai du me dire que tu étais vierge. Dit-il en s'immobilisant. Pour toutes réponse elle commença à se mouvoir sous lui, lui provoquant une monté de plaisir. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Puis il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein et l'embrassa pour étouffer un cri. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tout en suivant les mouvements de son corps. Il y était presque mais ne voulais pas avoir du plaisir seul, il voulait lui donner ce que certainement il ne pourrait plus jamais lui donner. Il sortit d'elle provoquant un cri de frustration étouffé et vint poser ses lèvres sur son clitoris et commença à l'exciter plus. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en gémissant et continuant des mouvements de hanches pour augmenter son plaisir. Quand il pensa que ça suffisait, il se repencha sur elle, lui embrassa la poitrine et la reposséda. C'était si bon qu'ils jouirent ensemble peu de temps après. Essoufflés, ils reprirent leur respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis sans un mot elle se leva, se rhabilla.

-laisse moi aller me battre lui dit-il

-je ne peux pas.

Il aurait pu de force lui arracher sa baguette et se sauver l'enfermant là, mais quand elle serait délivrée par les autres mangemorts et qu'il devrait la tuer sur le champ de bataille, il ne pourrait pas.

Elle le renferma et murmura sur le pas de la porte :

-je t'aime

---------

**Le prologue pour bientôt**

**A vos rewiews !**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Bonsoir Severus.

-Albus, comment allez-vous ?

-Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Et vous ?

-Ça va aussi. Et les autres ?

-Rentrons a Poudlard, une partie des blessés vous y attendent pour des soins, Pomfresh est surchargée, c'est pareil a Ste Mangouste.

-----------------

Après avoir dispensé des soins et préparer des potions la majorité partie de la nuit Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil dans le but de se reposer une ou deux heures. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Des qu'il fermait les yeux, il l'a voyait là, en face de lui lui souriant pour le rassurer. Les siens avaient gagné la bataille, et pourtant, c'est comme si lui avait tout perdu. Elle était le seul être qui l'avait aimé et que lui aimait aussi. Et avant même qu'il ait pu profiter d'une once de bonheur auprès d'elle, elle l'avait laissé. A moins qu'elle ait fuit……. Son cœur se mis a cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Il devait savoir si il lui restait un espoir, un espoir de vivre un jour heureux auprès d'elle, même étant en fuite et vivant caché aux yeux de tous. Oh oui, c'est ce qu'il désirai le plus, il n'avait jamais désirer autant quelque chose. Tant pis de ce que penserai Dumbledor et les autres, il la voulait et c'est tout.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de penser, il se leva et rejoint Dumbledor dans sur bureau :

-Severus ?

-Y a-t-il des mangemorts qui se sont échapés ? articulat-il lentement comme pour repousser encore un peu le moment fatidique qui lui arracherai tout espoir.

-je crains bien que non. Lorsque Harry a tué le Lord alors tous les mangemorts présents lors de la bataille ont explosé.

Severus n'écoutait plus depuis le non. Mais Dumbledor ne semblait pas avoir remarqué et continuait sa narration plongé dans les souvenirs de cette affreuse bataille.

-En fait, deux sont restés en vie, il semble qu'ils étaient nouveaux et qu'ils n'aient pas encore tué pour le compte de Voldemort, comme si ils n'étaient pas vraiment liés a lui.

Puis Dumbledor vit que Severus ne semblait pas aller bien :

-je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir libérer avant, que tu voulais te battre, mais tu faisais partit du plan d'avant et d'après. Je suis vraiment désolé Severus.

Severus ne répondit rien, et dans le silence il retourna a l'infirmerie. Il passa sa journée a errer comme un zombi de lit en lit a donner des potions et a tester celles que quelques élèves comme Granger suffisamment en forme préparaient sur demande.

-------------------

-Professeur…Professeur…. ?

-Granger ?

-vous semblez mal…

-je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié Granger ! lui cracha –t-il d'un ton glacial, gardez là pour vos amis, amochés comme ils sont, tout ce qu'ils obtiendront a l'avenir sera du a la pitié des autres.

Hermione commença à pleurer, comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble ? Il l'était encore plus qu'avant.

---------------

-Séverus, la guerre est finie depuis une semaine, et pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi triste.

-ce n'est rien Albus.

-C'est cette fille n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Vous m'en auriez fait par plus tôt, j'aurai pu vous dire qu'elle est à Ste mangouste.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux d'onyx. Restait-il un espoir ?

-Alors elle n'a pas explosé comme les autres ? Mais Pourquoi sauver un mangemort de la mort alors qu'il va subir le baisé du détraqueur.

-oh, je vois qu'elle n'a rien dit.

-Qu'aurait-elle du me dire ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait échoué dans sa mission, que vous aviez découvert sa véritable identité.

-oui

-Mais en fait, elle n'a pas échoué, vous savez qui elle est mais pas ce qu'elle fait.

-je ne comprends pas, s'impatienta Severus.

-Vous avez été découvert en tant qu'espion.

-Elle m'a dénoncé

-non, c'était bien avant, cependant, elle s'est attribué cette découverte afin d'entrer plus facilement dans la communauté mangemort, cependant, c'est en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre qu'elle en est devenue un. Ainsi, elle pouvait garder un œil sur vous. Ça a été très dur pour elle de jouer les méchants, vous faire croire en son personnage pour que vous ne la forciez pas a vous libérer la livrant a Voldemort au passage.

-Est-elle gravement touchée ?

-je le crains, dans la dernière bataille, elle a protégé Harry pour lui permettre d'arriver à Voldemort.

----------------

Ni une ni deux Severus transplana à Ste mangouste rejoindre sa bien aimée :

-Sors de là !

-Andy !

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Je…..

-Andy, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je t'aime…


End file.
